Where Are We?
by LordTarr
Summary: Two years after the Jedi Purges, Anakin and Obiwan are on a mission when everything starts to go wrong. Soon they find a system far, far beyong the reaches of the Outer Rim. This system may not seem unfamilar to you, but will they find their way? Plz R&R!
1. Mission Gone Wrong' or 'Lost'

Title: Where Are We?  
Author: LordTarr  
Timeframe: Post RotS/ Two years after.  
Characters: Anakin, Obi-wan, and someone new  
Notes: Ok this is my first SW story here so I hope you like it!!!

**Where Are We?**

"I don't care how you do it, just get us out of here!" Jedi Knight Obi-wan Kenobi exclaimed to Anakin Skywalker. Anakin and Obi-wan were two of three Jedi to survive the Jedi Purges, save for the few younglings they managed to rescue. The two were running a quick mission to rescue a Hapan princess but as they exited hyperspace there was trouble. Three Imperial Star Destroyers and several Empire-converted Corellian Corvettes sat waiting for them. They had immediately commenced firing upon the 12-person ship.

"All right, all right!" Anakin replied, " As soon as I find an opening I'll make a half parsec jump out of here." Just then he spotted it. "He we go!" With his lightening quick reflexes, he pressed the correct button sequence and pulled the lever. Just then, an over excited Corvette pilot swooped down towards them targeting Anakin's engines. He smashed into them swinging them around, pointing them just under another ship. "This is going to be close!" Anakin screamed. The engines went critical and the ship jumped into hyperspace and was gone.

"Anakin, I swear we were dead this time," Obi-wan stated.

"We might be," Anakin said pointing toward the engine monitors. "The engines went critical right before we jumped. I better take us out of light-speed. Now." He pulled the lever but nothing happened. "Uh oh."

"'Uh oh' what?" Obi-wan asked.

"We're stuck in hyperspace. If we don't cut of the hyperspace generator's fuel lines, we'll be stuck in it until we run out of Tibanna gas," Anakin said, unbuckling his crash restraints. "Take the helm while I seal off the generator. Good thing I modded that navicomputer to stay clear of object otherwise we'd be dead by now." He got up and went to the back and examined the generator. A moment later he located the fuel lines. With his artificial hand he pinched the lines and crimped them closed. He felt the ship slow down and suddenly lurch. He ripped the lines he was holding and the gas spewed out on to his right hand. He yelled to Obi-wan, "What the hell was that?!" He looked at his hand. From the elbow down everything had been frozen.

"We hit something," Obi-wan replied. Judging by his reply time he forgot to strap himself in. "Asteroid of some sort."

Anakin walked up to the cockpit and looked out the viewport. He saw a speeder-sized asteroid floating away.

"What happened to your arm? It looks like you froze it," Obi-wan said observing Anakin's right arm.

"The compressed Tibanna gas froze it when the line ruptured after your accident with the asteroid," Anakin said. "Here, I'll take control for now. After all, am I not the best pilot in the galaxy?"

"It wasn't my fault!"


	2. A Suprised Fan

(11-27-08)

**_A/N_**: This new update might be short. Please bear with me, it's my second one!

* * *

They spent the next few hours exploring the solar system. It contained about eight planets and a single star. Using the Force, they scanned every planet for life forms. They used the Force because _someone_ hit an asteroid rendering some of the ship's scanners useless. 

"Honestly, it wasn't my fault!"

Anyhow, after hours of searching they found that the third planet from the star had an abundance of life. As they descended through the atmosphere, they used their Force powers to locate the strongest Force-sensitive life form. Their search lead them to a peninsula in the rough shape of a left hand surrounded by several large bodies of water. From high in the clouds, this little planet looked like Naboo. Honing in on the Force signature, the location started to look like a beginning of a Coruscant.

"Good thing this thing is cloaked. Their vehicles look primitive. They still have wheels!" Obi-wan said.

"Yeah, good thing, other wise we'd scare 'em." Anakin said with a laugh. His laugh hastily turned into a grunt as a twinge from his metal arm hit his flesh. He was slowly regaining control as the arm became less stiff from the freezing gas.

"Remember that time on Iwa three? The creatures went scattering." Obi-wan said with a smile. "And they were the smart ones…."

"Absolutely. There isn't much space to land but I guess this field will work."

* * *

Jesse King just finished watching his favorite movie, Star Wars. The movie was based in a far off galaxy. The movie was over and he felt a funny sensation in his abdomen. He went upstairs to relieve himself. When he was finished, he was still in "the movie fan spirit," if you know what I mean. Jesse went to his room to retrieve his prop lightsaber he had made. He held his hand out as if to call the fake weapon to him using the "Force." It moved. He did a double take. Did it just move? Or was it his waterbed moving, making appear the prop actually moved. He tried it again. It moved a few inches. He stood there in shock. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan put on their cloaks and left the cloaked ship. They went in the direction of the Force signature. They couldn't pinpoint it exactly so they searched through the streets. They came to rest in front of a house with a vehicle parked in front of it with a Rebel symbol on it. Obi-wan started to point it out but suddenly there was a burst of power from the house. Then it came again. Obi-wan looked at Anakin.

"Shall we?" He gestured towards the house.

Anakin replied, "Sure." And he led the way up to the front door. He pressed the buzzer button, but instead of the familiar _buzz_, there was a _ding-dong!_ "Weird," He added, looking at Obi-wan who shrugged. A man a few years younger than Anakin answered. He looked outside and said:

"God! Why don't you go shove a…." He stopped when he saw their faces. He looked at their belts. "No way." He whispered. Then his eyes rolled back and he collapsed.

Obi-wan bent down and felt the man's head. "He just fainted. He'll come to soon. Let's get him indoors." He bent down and picked the man up from behind while Anakin grabbed his feet. They took him inside and laid him down on a couch.

* * *

Jesse leaped from his room. Hopefully it was his girlfriend. When he reached the door, he could see through the glass and he saw two tall figures. LeRoy and Mike. Again. He opened the door and said, "God! Why don't you shove a…." He stopped when he saw the guys' faces. These guys weren't Mike and LeRoy. He looked at their belts and saw lightsabers. Could they really be Anakin Skywalker and Obi-wan Kenobi? He saw their facial features. No, not actors. "No way." He said and everything went black.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Hopefully an new chappy 2morrow (11-28) 


End file.
